Demon
'Demon' can refer to the Unreal species, the Randomnian beings, or Demons from Fanterra. Unreal Demons Demons in Unreality are not spiritual beings, but an entirely natural species given the name for their general resemblance to the creatures. Being a species from the Bov plane, Demons have some form of inborn magical ability - in their case, shapeshifting. The genetic material of a demon is highly volatile, and the easiest way to access enough of this genetic material is via blood - hence how demons are said to utilise 'blood magic'. There are various 'sub-species' of demon, each with differing shapeshifting-related powers. Rageshifter Rageshifters can change form from their standard appearance to a more powerful shape - but only when passions are high. Rageshifters are essentially the demons' berzerker force in times of war. Guardian Guardians' powers are concentrated into an accelerated healing ability for the most part. As the name suggests, they frequently take mercenary jobs and are prized warriors. Incubus/Succubus Incubi and Succubi are the most powerful of demonic shapeshifters, being capable of taking another species' form entirely. However, they must obtain the required genetics and the high amounts of energy needed for such a large transformation through...oh come on, you know. Call me coy if you like. They can also only have one such of these 'alternate forms' at a time. Splitter Splitters are extremely rare - so much so that no one is quite sure if they exist. A Splitter demon is actually two (or even, in some legends, more) demons; twins. It is said that the pair of siblings can merge together into a single demon; resulting in a far more powerful beast. In some legends, the single demon is the true being, and while it is split each individual is not entirely whole. Randomnian Demons There is not much information Randomnian Demons, although we do know that most of them are spiritual beings. Kiwi has several hundred sealed within his body. Most of them are evil, with several exceptions. Randomnian demons are not all monsters. In other words, some are human, but classified as demons demons. Fanterra Demons Succubi Succubi are an all female type of demon that feed through... Er, intercourse. The feeding of succubi from Fanterra are surprisingly less magic than you'd expect. Anatomically, succubi have differences from humans. They... Uh... Have two "paths"... For, er, the "male's physical result" in intercourse. One "path" leads to the usual reproductive anatomy, with zygote eggs and all. The other "path" leads to a "storage" type space that leads to an alternate stomach of sorts. The "stuff" is stored in the "storage type space" until the Succubus is ready to use the "stuff" for energy and nutrition, then it is moved from the "storage type space" to the "special stomach" for digestion. It is also possible for a Succubus to release the "stuff" from the storage space, if need be. Presumably, rumors of Succubi stealing the male's "stuff" and impregnating a female with it come from this ability. (They can BTW) Now, the reason they can kill through this method '''is because they have the ability to drain one's stamina and energy from their bodies during their... "Hit". Their bodies entire supply of "stuff" is first drained (somewhat painfully) and once it is empty, energy and life force follow after (VERY painfully) until none is left. After a full "meal", a Succubus will have a sorta extended belly, as if they have eaten. It is very possible for them to survive solely on feeding off men. '''Luckily, they can also just eat food like humans. The demon in Baru's sword Not much is known about this demon except it looks like a phoenix and can rebirth like one, too. It's sealed inside Baru's sword and can't get out, and even if the sword is broken, it requires an unsealing to be released. Furthermore, it's a double bind type seal, which means it needs two separate unsealings.